Magnetic propulsion has traditionally not worked effectively in the past due to magnetic lock. That is, it takes as much energy to enter into a magnetic field as is generated leaving the field. However, if push or “drive” magnets are taken out of position to affect the conflicting magnetic field created by the motion magnets, and then brought back into the proper position at the appropriate time, magnetic lock can be mitigated or bypassed.
Current magnetic propulsion motors have not been effective in diminishing or eliminating magnetic lock. Current motors use a magnetic field that creates either an attracting force or a repelling force, but not both. Additionally, current motors do not take into consideration the shape of the motion magnets or the effect, in certain configurations, that magnetic shielding can have. Thus, current motors are generally inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a magnetic propulsion motor that eliminates or mitigates magnetic lock. The present invention relates to a magnetic propulsion motor without the disadvantages of current motors.